predstarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boss
Red Star |number = 3 |image = Image: PRSLogoTemp.jpg |writer = Terence Harris |creators = Terence Harris, Jeremy White |previous = A Great Death |next = The Journey Begins}}“Man, what would it kill Team Rocket to 'NOT '''get blood all over the floor?” Machine asked, looking at Hakel as they watched Professor Oak’s dragged off onto a gurney. They all lifted the gurney into the hospital car and closed the door behind them. Hakel and Machine sat across from that car, bandaged up from the beating that they had taken from the mysterious female killer from Team Rocket with a powerful Vaporeon. “What the hell are you talking about, Machine?” Hakel asked, looking at him with a confused face. Charmander and Squirtle were back into their Pokeball’s taking a rest. First battle, a debilitating loss. “Yeah man, I mean, what would have happened if my pants got dirty? Doesn’t that shit make you mad?” Machine asked, nudging Hakel in the ribs. “I’ll ask again, what the '''hell '''are you talking about, Machine?! You’re not making any sense.” Hakel responded still not comprehending Machine’s strange joke. “I’m just saying, they’re pretty selfish bastards if they don’t respect my fashion sense. It’s just ludicrous to me! They’re just selfish bastards with no respect for fashion, they really are, Hakel.” Machine said, making Hakel roll his eyes for his idiotic humor. “Machine, don’t you think that your joke is a bit... ignorantly timed?” Hakel asked. “What do you mean?” Machine asked as Hakel pointed to three people standing behind him with serious faces on. One was a young boy that reminded them of Blue and two girls that stood next to him. He turned around and almost jumped out of his own underwear from surprise. They had appeared behind him out of blue, without no sense of presence. “What the hell?! Don’t come sneaking up on people like that! That’s creepy as shit!” One of the girl’s dropped her seriously scary act and chuckled lightly saying, “I guess Blue was right. You are a bitch, Machine.” “Bitch!” Machine shouted accusingly, pointing at the girl. “Who the hell are you calling a bitch! I’ll kick your ass anytime, anywhere, believe that, you son of a-” “Easy Machine.” The young boy stopped him by covering his mouth with his hand. “Yellow was just kidding with you.” The first girl, revealed as Yellow, chuckled again, slightly blushing at Machine. She blew a kiss at him, laughing again. Machine dodged it and fell onto the ground, face first, looking like a fool. Hakel sighed as Machine got back up. The young boy stepped forward, observing Hakel’s moronic friend. “Ignore my idiot friend, Machine.” Hakel said, holding out his hand to shake the young boy’s. “My name is Hakel Fury. Nice to meet you three.” “Nice to meet you, too, Hakel.” The young boy shook his hand, acquainting himself with Hakel and Machine, sort of. “My name is Red, you already know Yellow, and this is my other female friend, Green.” “So, you’re the person Blue was talking about? Well, I’m glad to finally to meet the young boy who could actually keep up with Blue.” Machine said, regaining his composure and shaking hands with Red. Yellow gave Machine a kiss on the cheek, making him blush a bit and fall face first onto the ground. “Yellow, ease up with the crush, already. You keep knocking down our new friend, Machine.” Green finally spoke up, with a tomboyish sort of voice. “I’m guessing you two both went to Red Star Academy as well?” “Of course. But we didn’t make it to Graduation Ceremony last night so we had to come here and get our Pokemon and our accessories. What about you three?” Hakel asked as Yellow chased after Machine, hearts in her eyes. “Stop chasing me, Yellow!” Machine shouted, as he ran away from her in distress. Hakel sighed as Red nodded saying, “Yeah, but we were in a different class than you guys. Plus, we didn’t live in Red Star Town. This is our hometown.” “Awesome.” Was all Hakel could see as he knew the question coming next. “So... what do you think Team Rocket killed the Professor?” Green asked, making Hakel sigh. “I really... don’t know. Their appearance is strange as I don’t think by killing Professor’s does anything for their world conquest.” Hakel commented. “Not exactly. Team Rocket wants everything, and by killing off Professor Oak that is simply one more way to rid trainer’s of their Pokemon. With no Professor giving out Pokemon, no new trainers can come into fruition. You guys are just lucky that you guys got your Pokemon before that happened. You’d be in pretty bad shape right now if it wasn’t for Charmander and Squirtle taking much of the blow from the attack for you.” Red explained, making Hakel laugh a bit. “Yeah, that’s true but even so, with their help, Machine and I still pretty banged up. Nurse Joy’s healing process can only do so much.” Hakel said. “True but just keeping fighting the good fight, Hakel. We Pokemon Trainers have to stand up against Team Rocket, no matter what.” Green said, giving Hakel hope that they would never become enemies. “But when the Pokemon League comes around and you and Machine are there, don’t expect us to go easy on you.” “Of course, Green. I wouldn’t expect any less from any of you.” Hakel nodded back to Green and Red as Yellow tackled Machine down in front of him. “Very well then, Hakel.” Red said as Machine finally got away from Yellow and hid behind Hakel. Yellow got up as well, meowing at Machine. “To test if you’re really with us, how about we have a short battle? Machine and you, against me and Yellow.” “Are you sure?” Machine asked. “We all just recently got our Pokemon then right? I suppose it wouldn’t be too hard to beat your asses into the dirt.” “That’s a yes, then?” Yellow asked, eager that Hakel said yes. “Hell yes! Let’s do this!” Hakel said, pulling out his Pokeball. Machine, Red, and Yellow pulled out theirs as well, ready to battle. “Sorry, not today!” A familiar female voice shouted from behind them. They all turned around and saw that Officer Jenny and one the aide’s that had greeted Machine and Hakel at the door of the Lab were standing there. “Officer Jenny? Pine? Why can’t they have their battle?” Green asked, wondering why they were stopped. “Because, according to Nurse Joy and Professor Pine here,” Officer Jenny pointed to the man behind her wearing a white lab coat and nerdy looking glasses. “Machine, Hakel, and their Pokemon are not in any shape to fight. They need a few days rest and then you kids can have your battle.” “Alright then.” Yellow sighed, putting her Pokeball back into her pocket, disappointed that they weren’t going to be fighting who they wanted to. “But we can’t stay around for that long!” “What the hell, guys?” Machine asked, as they started to walk off towards the first route out of Pallet Town. “Sorry Machine but we won’t be able to fight you two now. But when we meet again, get ready to fight your new rivals.” Red said, closing his Pokenav. Green and Yellow did the same, and then turned to walk away. As they disappeared into the distance, Machine’s Pokenav began vibrating in his pocket. Machine quickly pulled it out as Yellow voice’s came out of it shouting, “Bye, bye, Machine! Good luck! Call me when you can!” “Yellow, what the hell?!” Machine shouted in the phone but all she did was laugh. She then hung up the line between them making Machine realize something as he was about to close it. Three numbers popped up on his phone, with one of them already being entered into the phone. The name’s read, “Red”, “Green”, and “Yellow”, surprising Machine. He showed Hakel the number’s and upon checking his own, he had the same thing popping up on his Pokenav. They both saved the three numbers into their Pokenav, for future Match Call’s. Machine and Hakel then looked up to the route where Red and the others had left out of, feeling good about their chances against them. “This shit is going to be crazy as hell, I can already tell.” Hakel said, with Machine agreeing by a simple nod. As Professor Pine, who was implied to take over the Oak’s laboratory in a few days, helped them towards his home, Machine suddenly realized something. ''Where the hell was Blue? ---- In a dark room, seemingly concealed from the society, sat an evil, brimming crime boss who was silently smoking a cigarette and stroking the fur on a cat-looking Pokemon. It purred as his fingers ran over its fur, smiling demonically as one of his grunts entered the room. She had a Vaporeon, slowly walking next to her, and she had light blue hair, giving the boss an evil smirk across his face. As she started off her beret, the boss asked, “Kris, you came back. I assume your job was successful?” “Yes,” The mysterious Team Rocket member, Kris, revealed as she knelt to her boss staring through the darkness at him with a set of dark, hazel-colored eyes. “I have taken out Professor Oak and made the world sure of the new, more powerful, Team Rocket.” “Excellent work, Kris.” The boss said leaning forward, and allowing his cat-like Pokemon to curl around his neck. “Have you also made it sure that Team Magma, Team Aqua, and the other criminal organizations are with us for the final conquest?” “Of course, sir. Those arrangements were made way before this.” Kris answered, as he blew smoke at her from the darkness. She fell to the ground to dodge the smoke, as the boss’ cat-like Pokemon jumped at Vaporeon knocking it into a hidden cage throughout the darkness. “Vaporeon!” The boss appeared behind her and held her body in place, pulling her face up to his. “Boss... what, what are you doing?” “There’s two things I can’t stand in this world,” The boss said as he reached and began fondling her breasts, surprising her completely. “Arrogant bitches like you and members that ''fail ''me time after time.” “What... what are you talking about, Gi-” “Don’t you dare say my real name!” The boss said, as he continued to violate her body with his fingers, pulling back her skirt and ripping off her shirt. He then pinned her to the ground, with unable to move. “Persian, show Kris what she has just won.” “What?” Kris asked, tears coming to her eyes as she forced to look away from him for just a bit. Her eyes grew wide, surprised at what she has seen. Two bodies and one Meowth were laying inside of a cage, completely covered in light, dead, ripped apart from the inside out, their blood trickling from the cage. “You... You killed them?!” “Oh, so you know them?” The boss asked, violating her once again with his fingers. “Stop! Sir, please!” Kris pleaded, crying for her life. The boss raised his hand and slammed her as hard as she could, her back hitting his desk. Vaporeon tried to smash out of the cage but it shocked her Pokemon, throwing it into a daze. “Why... why are you doing this?” “Jessie, James, and Meowth were less than not actually dependable. I had to kill them, to make room for some new recruits.” The boss said, pinning her again. “And as for you, it’s cause... oh, I don’t know, cause I want to?” The boss then covered her mouth with hand as he continued to violate her body, making her cry even more. She eventually fell unconscious, not able to understand why her boss was doing this to her. She couldn’t bear to anymore. The boss laughed maniacally as she faded into a unconscious sleep, meaning that he enjoyed treating her like an object. ---- Blue stepped into Pewter City, happy with his recent capture. He tossed two Pokeball’s into the air, ready to take on the first gym leader. He laughed confidently saying, “The first part of my journey starts here. With this Pidgey and my Squirtle, my chances should be pretty high. And who cares if my old man was killed? I’ve got more important things to do!” Blue ran forward, concerned about his Pokemon career instead of his own father. He had a smirk on his face that meant he was going to win this gym match. But what kind of son would not even come back to see his father’s own death? Blue was truly a heartless person. Category:Chapters Category:Red Star Chapters